Uggla Aspenclaw
|Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }}"Do not test the grounds you walk on, for they might just fight back." ''-Uggla Aspenclaw'' 'Uggla Aspenclaw '''is a Northwoman who hails from an Island southeast of Dragonblight and West of the coasts of Grizzly Hills and Howling Fjord. She is the current High Jarl of Lundheimr, and Cheiftan of Aspenclaw Clan. She is best known for being a Champion of Freya, and help within the Dreamweavers, and her mastering of all aspects of Druidism. Her preferred uses of Druid Magics are Restoration and, if needed, aspects of the Claw. Physical Description Human Appearance At first glance, most would quickly learn that Uggla is taller than most human men, and significantly taller than women. She stands at six foot five inches, and is built proportionally to her height. Being a descendant of Vrykul, her frame is rather broad and a bit more masculine. Her hair is a light blonde in color that is commonly held up in a loose bun, most of the time falling out because of its long length; the hair length stops at the small of her back. The most interesting feature that adorns Uggla's face is her odd eyes. The left one is light brown in shade and the right is green. Uggla is mature in age and yet her features still emphasize a youthfulness to her face. No scars and very few wrinkles, only small smile lines. Her skin is fair in complexion, with few scars on other parts of her body. An intricate weaving of vines and runes travels up the woman's right arm and stops at the shoulder-blade, continuing to above her right breast. Worgen Appearance When Uggla shifts into her Worgen form, her fur is a pale brown with white accents on her chest, face, hands, and feet. Her coat is also very soft and thick to the touch, most feel comfort when around her in this form; rather than fear or intimidation. The increase in height with the form is less than a foot, she stands at seven foot three inches. Uggla's facial features are softer than the average worgen. Her teeth are so much sharper, and her eyes will have an intense look to those who deserve it. Otherwise, her eyes resemble those of a puppy's. The intricate tattoo design that adorns her arm is completely covered by her fur. Biography Before the Owl's Birth (WIP) A New Life (WIP) Legion Invasion (WIP) Burning of Teldrassil When the Iron Horde invaded Darkshore, Uggla heard almost immediately and soon left her home to go aide in their efforts. She notified her guardsmen and the resident healers to be expecting a lot of people to come through before she teleported to Darnassus. A good friend of Uggla, Breneta (a mage), left with her to help teleport civilians; another that left with them was also magically inclined but specified in guarding, Layne. The druid offered her healing abilities, but also her combat skills when it came to saving the innocent. The efforts were going strong til Malfurion fell and Tyrande left to Stormwind with him. Soon, the woman left for Teldrassil and was welcomed with a sky full of ash and smoke. Houses going up in flames as she stood there in shock. Though soon, her instincts took over and she jumped into action. The druid quickly worked to heal the injured and help in relieving the fires. As more and more citizens fled to the Temple of the Moon within the city of Darnassus, Breneta quickly opened a portal that led to Lundheimr. A far away place that the Kaldorei could find refuge within. It was a soon realization that hit the small group of three... They will not be able to save everyone. Yet, Uggla refused to accept that she couldn't help everyone. Minutes, upon minutes passed... though it felt like hours. Breneta tried to push her magics as far as she could, but she was soon growing tired. They have saved many already, but for Uggla it wasn't enough. She continued to run out grabbing elves and gilnean and bringing them to the Temple. She pushed herself and her allies far too hard, and with that... Brenata fell because the magic used up all of her energy, but her lungs also filled with a dangerous amount of smoke and ash. The portal to Lundheimr closed as she fell, leaving more refugees awaiting another portal away. Luckily, there was other mages though their portals transported people to Stormwind. Layne urged Uggla to leave for Stormwind telling her that he would follow after he aided some more people, she was hesitant, but left for the Capital City. As the large woman made her way to the King, it was hard to walk and breathe. Tears stained her features as she looked down at her burnt armor; though her face was covered in soot, bruises, and burns. Uggla told the young King Anduin that she had saved many elves, unknown of the actual amount. Then, she left and practically collapsed against the wall within the Keep. Allowing herself a moment to finally grieve and cry. (WIP) Relationships / Notable People Rav Frostfury Rav is a longtime friend of Uggla, knowing each other for many years. They are as close as friends could be, and even closer as allies. They always have each other's backs whenever needed. Lelsodra † = (WIP) Rharylis † (WIP) Breneta Thornwood † Breneta is a good friend of Uggla. She is a strong mage with specialization with portals. Layne † Layne is one of the fellow guardsmen for Uggla's keep. He is a large human with little magical abilities. The most notable feature of the man was how large his armor was, it was fairly bulky and loud when he moved. Possessions Prayer Beads Uggla will often carry around a grouping of pure amber stones, held together by a thin silver chain. There is a pendant that hangs from some extra chain that holds a pendant with Freya's sigil on it. This bracelet, as some would see it as, is actually prayer beads. She holds them very close to her heart at times of pray. These beads were passed down from her Vrykul ancestors. Horn of the North The Horn was giving as a gift to the Northwoman from Rav Frostfury. The horn's main use is to be a call for aide, it's loud enough to be heard from across the lands of Howling Fjord and Grizzly Hills to the Isles of Skaliga. Anytime the horn is blown the sound is deep in pitch, which signifies the importance of aide. The horn itself is made from cattle horn, and decorated with brass embellishments. Along the horn itself there are protective runes etched into it. ''(If you wish to hear what it would sound like, click this!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jD8SmUoJGJw) Magic & Abilities Druid Transformations Owl Uggla's main form is that of a very large Owl. The form is decorated with snow white feathers with soft brown accents in the tiny details of the feathers. Cat Uggla's cat form is her favored combat form. Once transformed the form would be about the regular size of most druid's feral forms, the only difference is that this form is, too, heavily decorated with feathers. Taking on the owl aspects that represent the Druid. The feathers never hold one true color, for they change with the seasons. During the Spring the feathers are a more dark blue-green and brown. For the Summer and Autumn seasons, the feathers are a bright orange and brown. As for the Winter, they turn a snow white with dark blue accent feathers. The only parts that don't change with the seasons are the beak-like snout and the small antlers that rest upon the top of the feral form's skull. The beak and antlers hold a light brown tone. (From Left to Right: Spring, Summer/Autumn, and Winter) Uggla Druid Spring.jpg Uggla Druid Fall.jpg Uggla Druid Winter.jpg Bear Astral Restoration Pets, Companions, and Mounts Pets Companions Bevakare * Species : Owl Scout (Owl) * Gender : Unknown * Age : Unknown * Weight : Weightless * Size : Average * Eye Color : White * Feather Color: Transparent Green Mounts Räddare * Species : Hippogryph * Gender : Male * Age : Unknown * Size Average : Average Hippogryph Size * Eye Color : Orange * Feather Color : Deep Purple This Hippogryph was given as a gift from the Kaldorei in Teldrassil for her aide in helping the wounded and refugees. Uggla felt the Hippogryph was deserving of the name Räddare, which translates to Saviour (in Swedish). Räddare now rests within the stables on Lundheimr, recovering up his strength from rescuing the citizens of Darnassus. Trivia * Uggla means "Owl" in Swedish. * She heavily despises the Undead and those who use Dark Magics. * Her accent is heavily influenced by Scandinavians. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Grand Alliance Category:Vrykul Pantheon Category:Druids Category:Druids of the Wild